


Chirruping

by whitehorsetiger



Series: Pack Dynamics [13]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Affection, Alpha Lance (Voltron), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Chirruping, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Mpreg, Omega Keith (Voltron), instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 00:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20183158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitehorsetiger/pseuds/whitehorsetiger
Summary: Chirruping is a quiet, high-pitched noise made by omegas, often when incredibly relaxed and frequently when drowsy. It can also be made when an omega is seeking, or giving, comfort.5 times Keith chirruped. With Lance struggling to sleep, sleepy Keith, lots of cuddling and some family fluff.





	Chirruping

_Chirruping is a quiet, high-pitched noise made by omegas, often when incredibly relaxed and frequently when drowsy. It can also be made when an omega is seeking, or giving, comfort._

**One**

Lance couldn’t sleep, but this wasn’t unusual at all. Over the years Lance had learnt to deal with his sleeping problems, so it usually didn’t affect him that much anymore. Normally, it was only when something completely crazy had happened to him that it cropped up again and, quite frankly, he was long overdue for a sleepless night.

After giving up on lying in bed and hoping for sleep, Lance decided to grab a drink or something. Although they were Paladins, saviours of Earth, and some of the Universe, they still weren’t allowed to wander around the Garrison at night. Which kinda sucked, but whatever.

After being discharged from the med bay, they’d been given a small wing all to themselves. Lance made his way into the small communal kitchen and living room the seven of them were sharing. After a little fumbling around the cupboards, Lance was finally able to locate a glass.

It had been a rough few weeks, what with travelling back home, him getting sick, fighting for Earth, their families… It had really all just been a bit much. No wonder he couldn’t sleep. Letting out a long breath, Lance took a sip from his glass of water. He was tired—he was so damn tired—but that had a really annoying habit of making it worse.

A warm hand rested on his waist, making Lance jump and drop his glass. The other hand reached around Lance, catching the glass before it hit the counter. A familiar scent reached Lance’s nose and the tension left his body with a long breath.

“Keith,” Lance whined softly, “You shouldn’t sneak up on people like that.”

Keith chuckled, voice sleep rough, placing the glass back on the counter. “I though you’d have smelt me coming,” he said, pressing his nose into the crook of Lance’s neck.

Neither of them wore their scent blockers to bed, so their scents mingled uninhibited. In short, Lance really should have realised Keith was sneaking up on him.

“I wasn’t paying attention,” Lance replied idly, tilting his head back.

Keith hummed, using his grip on Lance’s waist to turn him around. He bumped their noses together with a hum. “You alright?” he asked quietly, “Nightmares?”

Lance shook his head. “No, I just can’t sleep.”

“Oh,” Keith replied, tugging Lance even closer so they were pressed chest to chest.

Lance’s hands rested on Keith’s shoulders, leaning forwards to rest their foreheads together and asked, “What about you? What are you doing up?”

Keith shrugged. “I got up and saw the light on, thought I’d come investigate.”

Lance nodded, their noses rubbing together. Keith leant forwards, pressing their lips together lightly before pulling away. Lance hummed, smushing his face into Keith’s shoulder. They hadn’t exactly had the talk yet, so weren’t officially dating. Didn’t matter though, Keith would kiss and cuddle him, allow Lance to scent him, and there wasn’t really much else he needed.

Keith’s hand rested on Lance’s head, scratching lightly at his scalp. Lance rubbed his face against Keith’s shoulder, pressing his nose right into the scent gland in the crook of Keith’s neck. Keith hummed quietly, rubbing his cheek against Lance’s head. Lance didn’t actually know if Keith was doing it intentionally, but he began to release a soothing scent.

Lance didn’t know how long they stood together, wrapped in each other’s arms and scents. It was enough time for Lance’s eyes to start to droop and for Keith to start leaning more heavily against him.

“We should head to bed,” Lance said.

Keith didn’t respond, cuddling Lance closer.

“Keith… Keeeeiiith… Keeeeeeeeiiiiiiith,” Lance said, jiggling his shoulder.

Keith groaned, stretching, before giving the most adorable chirrup Lance had ever heard. Although he may be a bit bias.

“Bed,” Lance stated, “Sleepy.”

Keith sighed, before pulling away from their hug. “Yeah,” he agreed, giving Lance’s waist a squeeze.

Lance pressed their lips together in a quick kiss, before disentangling himself. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“See you,” Keith parroted, eyes following Lance as he made his way back into his room.

Lance curled up in bed, still surrounded by Keith’s scent. Smiling, he managed to drift to sleep.

**Two**

Teleporting with Cosmo was not a bad sensation. It wasn’t particularly pleasant, but it wasn’t bad. Now teleporting with Cosmo _unexpectedly_ was a whole different matter.

Lance’s feet hit the floor, the sudden jolt causing him to fall flat on his ass, a very heavy wolf falling onto his chest. Lance felt the air leave his lungs as the weight slammed into him. Cosmo seemed perfectly happy laid on Lance’s chest, though, as he slobbered all over Lance’s face.

“Cosmo, no. Cosmo, off,” Lance commanded, trying to wriggle out from under him.

Cosmo yipped, actually listening to Lance and rolling off him.

“Oh, thank you,” Lance huffed, sitting up.

Cosmo had teleported them to the communal living room. It was empty. Lance groaned a little, trying to get his bearings back.

“I wonder where everyone is,” Lance said quietly.

He stood up, Cosmo teleported away.

“Well… bye then,” Lance grumbled, “Guess I’ll just hang out here alone.”

He made his way to one of the large sofas, collapsing onto it.

He didn’t like being back at the Garrison; it just made him uncomfortable. These were the people who’d belittled and mocked him, and now they were either singing his praises or outright ignoring him. He didn’t know which one was worse. Basically Lance had been avoiding almost everyone, rather limiting his options when it came to things to do.

Lance debated whether or not to do something. He didn’t have anything to do today though, so he could just lay around. He was debating moving, when he heard a noise. Describing the sound Cosmo made when teleporting was difficult, if he had to Lance would describe it as a fizzling, popping sound, accompanied by a strange scent Lance couldn’t identify. There was a thump as Keith hit the ground, Cosmo on his chest. It made Lance feel a little better that he wasn’t the only one who had trouble when unexpectedly teleported.

“Cosmo, what…?” Keith started, sitting up so Cosmo slipped onto his knee.

“Wow, very elegant, samurai,” Lance commented dryly.

Even though he’d done exactly the same thing, didn’t mean he was going to pass up this opportunity to tease his boyfriend.

Keith looked up at him, scoffing. “He caught me off guard,” he said, pushing Cosmo off his knee, “Not like you could do any better.”

Lance tapped his chin, with a long, drawn-out hum. “No, I’d do far better.”

Keith rolled his eyes. “Weren’t you helping Veronica?”

“I was. She kicked me out.” Lance shrugged. “Apparently I was taking up too much of her time.”

Keith snorted, “I tried that before, it’s apparently less effective when I do it.”

Lance pouted, Keith laughed. He wandered over, pressing a light kiss to Lance’s pout. Lance sat up, making a soft protesting noise when Keith pulled away.

“Suppose it’s a good thing,” he sighed, sitting on the edge of the sofa, “I did get a little caught up.”

Lance hummed, smoothing his hands up Keith’s arms. A small part of Lance wanted to ask what could possibly be so interesting, the bigger part of him wanted nothing to do with whatever Iverson had been spouting out.

The choice was taken out of his hands when Keith seemed to decide he was done just sitting there. He swung his leg around, straddling Lance and settling on his knee. Lance only had time to make slightly surprised noise before Keith crashed their lips together.

Lance’s hands flew to his hips, squeezing lightly and causing Keith to make a soft, happy noise. Keith’s tongue flicked out to press against the seam of Lance’s lips. Smiling slightly into the kiss, Lance parted his lips to grant Keith access.

It wasn’t a rough make out session. It was slower, gentler, warmer. They weren’t in a rush, just enjoying each other’s company. Keith hummed, dropping his whole weight against Lance. Lance’s hands slipped under Keith’s shirt, resting warm on the bare skin of the small of Keith’s back. Keith made a soft, pleased noise.

“Ah! Noooo!” Shiro’s voice sounded, making Keith sit bolt upright, “Gah! I didn’t want to see that! This is a public place guys!”

“Shut up, we were only making-out!” Keith snapped, “I’ve seen you do far worse!”

“Aaaaaand I’m going to stop you there because I don’t want to know,” Pidge said, “No making-out where we can walk in on you.”

“Come on,” Lance countered, also sitting up, “It’s not a public place.”

“Close enough. We sit and eat here.”

“I’m scarred,” Shiro said, “I can never unsee that.”

Keith let out a long irritated breath, swinging his leg over and standing up. “Fine, we’ll take this to my room,” he said, grabbing Lance’s hand and making to haul him up to his feet.

“No, you can’t leave,” Hunk scolded, “I was just about to start dinner. You guys can’t get distracted, we won’t see you again.”

Keith groaned. Lance smiled, tugging the omega back down and tucking him into his side.

“Wanna make-out after dinner?” Lance asked, pressing a kiss to Keith’s temple.

“Fine, I guess,” Keith sighed, unconsciously snuggling closer.

****

Lance blinked awake slowly, stretching out slightly. There was a heavy weight on his chest and when he looked down, Lance was met with the sight of a familiar mop of black hair. Lance frowned for a minute, before remembering what had happened.

The two of them had been making-out on Keith’s bed, getting hot and heavy, until their exhaustion had taken over. The two of them had just sort of fallen asleep where they were, Keith comfortably splayed across Lance’s chest. Reaching up, Lance smoothed his fingers through Keith’s hair. Keith snuggled closer, rubbing his nose against Lance’s neck. Lance couldn’t help but smile, pressing a soft kiss to Keith’s temple.

Lance lay awake for a bit, brushing his fingers up and down Keith’s spine delicately. After a while though, Lance realised he wasn’t falling back to sleep. Well, at least he’d had some sleep. He very carefully tried to shuffle out from under Keith, hoping he wouldn’t disturb the other man.

Unfortunately, war had made all of them light sleepers.

“Ungh… Lance?” Keith groaned, picking his head up.

“It’s nothing, go back to sleep,” Lance said, “I’m just going to go for a walk.”

Keith didn’t listen, stretching with a groan and blinking with a yawn. “Nightmares?”

“Can’t sleep,” Lance replied, “Just the usual, don’t worry.”

Keith pressed a kiss to the underside of Lance’s jaw, before rubbing his nose under Lance’s ear. He rolled over to lay at Lance’s side, but kept one hand on his shoulder to stop Lance getting away.

“Anything I can do to help?”

Lance shook his head. “I’ve just got to… find a way through it.”

Keith hummed, rubbing his thumb against Lance’s collarbone. He lay his head back on Lance’s shoulder, throwing his arm over Lance’s chest. Smiling, Lance rested his hand on top of Keith’s, brushing his thumb over his knuckles.

They lay like that for a little while, Lance staring up at the ceiling.

“Hey, Keith?” Lance whispered.

Keith chirruped in sleepy question, one of his eyes flicking open.

“Does it… bother you? That we’re back at the Garrison?” Lance asked quietly.

Keith hummed, “No?”

“Oh, okay then.”

“Why?”

“No reason,” Lance said, giving Keith a squeeze.

If Keith was more awake, he probably would have pressed further, but, Keith’s breaths had deepened, he’d already fallen asleep.

**Three**

Lance sipped on his tea, smiling lightly to himself as he watched the rain make thin paths down the glass. Every time Lance thought it wasn’t possible to get any happier, life just kept proving him wrong.

He was standing in their new house, looking out over their new view. It was fantastic, finally getting out of the Garrison barracks, finding somewhere they could call home. The house was at the edge of the beach, backing onto woods, hills, and fields. It was right out in the middle of nowhere, perfect for Keith, but it wasn’t too difficult to get back to civilisation.

The door banged open, followed by enthusiastic barking.

“Do you need a towel?” Lance shouted.

“Oh, shut u—COSMO, NO!” Keith yelped.

Lance laughed, perfectly picturing Cosmo shaking the water off his coat, soaking Keith, who was inevitable standing right next to him. Lance grabbed a couple of towels, wandering over to the entry way.

Keith was soaking wet, absolutely dripping from heat to foot. He’d apparently taken his coat off before Cosmo had shaken himself down.

“You might want to jump in the shower,” Lance suggested.

Keith glowered at him, snatching the towel out of his hand.

Lance simply grinned in reply, kneeling down and opening up the towel. “Here, Cosmo.”

The wolf bounded forwards, plonking himself in front of Lance and allowing himself to be towelled off. His tail began to thump on the ground as Lance rubbed his fur, tongue lolling out. He was thoroughly enjoying the attention.

Keith sighed, emerging from the towel with his hair all ruffled up.

“I’ll go grab you some dry clothes,” Lance said, standing up. He left the towel across Cosmo’s back and head, just the wolf’s tongue still poking out.

“Nah, you’re alright, I’m going to get in the shower,” Keith replied, running his fingers through his hair, “I need to warm up, my hands are freezing.”

Lance hummed, grabbing Keith’s icy fingers, blowing a blast of hot air at them. Keith shuddered a little, letting out a huff of breath.

“Are you joining me?” Keith hummed, hooding his eyes.

Lance blinked, his eyebrows raised. “Umm… yeah?”

Keith laughed, “You don’t sound so sure.”

Lance huffed, resting his hands on Keith’s waist and pressing their lips together. “Yes.”

Keith flushed a little. “Cosmo, bed,” he said.

Cosmo huffed, but vanished. Keith grabbed Lance’s hands, tugging him back into the house.

****

Keith was dozing on Lance’s chest, purring in contentment. It was incredibly rare for Keith to relax entirely, even now when the war was basically over. Here though, in their house, with Lance, it was all too easy to turn Keith into a puddle of contented omega.

Keith pressed his nose right into Lance’s scent gland, curling his hand into Lance’s shirt. Goddamn, how did Lance get so lucky? Cosmo seemed to decide he was missing out on cuddle time, hopping up to lay on their legs. He was starting to get way too big to do this—no one was really sure when he was going to stop growing. Luckily they had a lot of land… and were living out in the middle of nowhere.

“Hey, buddy,” Lance said, “Feel like you’re missing out?”

Cosmo flopped down, splaying himself over their legs with his head resting on Keith’s back.

“Ugh,” Keith groaned, “He’s getting heavy.”

“Well yeah,” Lance replied, “He’s huge.”

Keith hummed.

“When he gets big enough we’ll build him a barn,” Lance said.

“He’s not going to get that big.”

“And you know that how?”

Keith paused, made a soft noise, then paused some more. “So… you think you can build a barn?”

Lance snorted, “Get my whole family together and hell yeah we can. Just because we don’t farm anymore doesn’t mean we’ve lost the skills passed down for generations.”

Keith laughed softly, rubbing his nose against Lance’s shoulder. “Alright, if he gets that big. Although it will be a job keeping him out there.”

“I’m sure he’s smart enough to understand.”

“It’s not about if, it’s about if he actually pays attention.”

“He’s such a good boy though,” Lance cooed, “Aren’t you?”

Cosmo’s head perked up, he yipped and his tongue stuck out a little.

Keith chuckled softly, “Well you’re both pains in the asses, so no wonder you get along.”

“Hey,” Lance protested.

Keith laughed.

They lay together for a little while, Keith contentedly nodding off as Lance rubbed his hand up and down his back. Eventually though, Lance’s stomach began to rumble.

“Keith,” Lance said quietly.

Keith, who maybe wasn’t as asleep as Lance thought, gave a questioning chirrup.

“I need to get up and start dinner.”

Keith grumbled softly, “Don’ wanna move.”

“If you want to eat, you’re going to have to.”

Lance could practically see the debate going through Keith’s head, comfortable place vs food.

Apparently food won out in the end, as Keith began to push himself up. “Cosmo, down,” he said.

With a mildly irritated huff, Cosmo hopped to the ground. Lance wriggled out from underneath Keith, who immediately flopped back onto the sofa.

“Alright then,” Lance said.

Keith wafted his hand in Lance’s general direction, burying his face in the cushion underneath it.

Lance rolled his eyes, a smile on his face. “Come on then,” he said to Cosmo, “I bet you’re hungry too.”

**Four**

Keith groaned from beside him, shuffling around again. He couldn’t get comfortable, turning over and over so it was impossible for Lance to get to sleep. Lance rolled over to his side, resting his hands lightly on Keith’s hips.

“You alright?” Lance asked, “Having trouble sleeping?”

“Obviously,” Keith growled, “And why do you think that is?”

Their bedroom lights automatically brightened as Keith sat up, propping himself up against the headboard. Lance pushed himself up too, sitting shoulder to shoulder. Reaching over, Lance rested his hand on the source of Keith’s sleeping problem.

As his due date grew closer and closer, Lance became more and more excited to meet their first pup and Keith found it more and more difficult to sleep. Even though the mattresses in the castle were very form fitting and comfortable, moulding to their shape, it was still incredibly difficult for Keith to get comfortable.

Lance rubbed his hand over Keith’s bump, leaning over to press a kiss to Keith’s cheek. Luckily their little one didn’t seem all that active right now. Draping his arm over Keith’s shoulder, Lance pulled him closer, pressing a kiss to his head.

Keith let out a long huff of breath, pressing his face right into Lance’s neck.

“Are you alright?” Lance asked again softly.

Keith sighed, shuffling around to get more comfortable, “I’m just… I’m just tired. I want it to be over. I want them out.”

Lance hummed, reaching down to rub the small of Keith’s back. Keith groaned slightly as Lance worked the worn-out muscles.

“Shuffle forwards,” Lance said.

Keith protested lightly to being moved, but obeyed. Lance slipped behind him, bracketing Keith with his legs and encouraging him to lay back against Lance’s shoulder. This way, Lance could use both his hands to massage Keith’s back. Keith began to make soft happy noises, eyes slipping closed.

Lance smiled, scenting Keith gently. “I love you. And I’m so happy we’re doing this together.”

Keith chirruped happily, eyes fluttering open slightly. “I love you too,” he replied quietly, “And I am happy, even though this is annoying.” He gestured to his belly, before letting his eyes drop closed again.

“I can’t wait to meet them,” Lance said softly.

Keith hummed, rubbing his nose under Lance’s jaw.

**Five**

It wasn’t often that Lance picked Stella up from nursery. His schedule often didn’t work out. Today though, he’d got a half day and Keith was preoccupied with other things.

Stella yammered happily in the car about what she’d done that day, waving around a big stack of her drawings. Lance was glad, the two of them had been a little worried about her going to nursery, after all she hadn’t exactly had the most normal first few years of her life. Luckily, she seemed to be getting along with everyone and enjoying herself. Lance had no idea what they were going to do next year when she would have to go to school.

Lance parked, swinging himself out of his seat and making his way to unbuckle her.

“Alright kiddo,” he said, unbuckling and taking her out of the car, “Now, you need to be quiet, okay? Alliya isn’t feeling very well.”

Stella nodded. “Okay.”

Lance put a finger to his lips.

“Okay,” she whispered back.

“Very good. Have you got your backpack?”

Stella’s eyes widened and she flung herself into the back seat, scrabbling around in the footwell.

“Got it!” she said, jumping out and holding her bag up triumphantly.

Lance grinned “Good. Now let’s head in.”

She sprinted towards the house, clambering up the porch, and standing expectantly at the front door. Cosmo perked up his head from where he was laid in his huge doghouse/barn. He’d gotten a little too big to stay in the house, so they’d built him an oversized kennel, just in case he kept growing.

“Papa! Hurry!” Stella called, practically swinging off the door handle.

“Alright, alright, I’m coming,” Lance replied, looking over to Cosmo, “Hey, boy, how’s it going?”

Cosmo let out a little woo, tongue hanging out.

“You stay there, I’ll come say hey later,” Lance said. He heard Cosmo’s tail thumping in response.

Lance unlocked and opened the door, then grabbed Stella’s hood to stop her sprinting all the way in.

“Shoes and coat off first,” he said.

Stella pouted, but dutifully clambered onto the seat by the door and pulled off her shoes. She got a little tangled in her coat in her rush to get out of it. Lance fought back his laughter as she tried to pull it off and helped her remove it.

The second her coat and shoes were off, she made a beeline for the inner door.

“Remember, quiet,” Lance repeated.

Stella nodded, opening the door and making her way inside. Stripping off his own shoes and coat, Lance followed right after.

Keith was in the kitchen, Stella already hanging off his leg. Lance wandered over, resting a hand on his hip.

“Hey,” Lance greeted.

“Hi,” Keith replied, looking over and pressing their lips together, “Good day?”

“It was alright, just the usual, nothing too exciting. How is she?”

Keith let out a long breath, “She’s okay. Actually got out of bed today. She’s in the living room, if you want to say hello.”

Lance nodded, pressing another light peck to his temple.

“I made you some lunch too,” Keith added, nodding to a bowl of soup on the counter.

“Nice. I’ll go say hey to Alliya first,” Lance said.

Keith nodded down at Stella. “And I’ll get this one fed.”

The TV was on, a cartoon playing on it. On the sofa was a small pile of blankets, a small lump within it.

“Hey, sweetheart,” Lance said, wandering over, “How are you feeling?”

A little head poked up from the bundle of blankets, Alliya blinking sleepily at him. “Bad,” she croaked out, ears flicking.

“Oh no,” Lance said softly, kneeling in front of her, “What’s wrong?”

“My head hurts, my chest hurts,” she stated, before coughing.

Lance rested his hand on her forehead. She still had a slight fever, but it was much lower than yesterday.

It had been a rough week, with Alliya getting sick and her fever climbing higher and higher until they had to take her to the hospital. They could do nothing but hope that there was a doctor there who knew something about alien biology. Even so, with Alliya’s being half-Galra, half-unknown, it was hit or miss they could find someone who knew anything. Luckily, in the year they’d had her, this was the first time she’d got sick enough to warrant a hospital visit.

Her fever was going down, and she seemed to be getting better, so that was good. Lance pulled her into a hug, rubbing up and down her back. She curled up against his chest, making a soft, pained, noise.

“It’s okay,” Lance comforted, “You’ll feel better soon.” Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to her cheek. “I’ll have my lunch then come sit with you for the rest of the afternoon, how does that sound?”

She nodded, letting him go to tuck herself back into the heap of blankets.

****

Lance had managed to wrangle the two girls to have a bath, then to bed, making sure he changed Alliya’s sheets. Alliya had basically fallen asleep the second her head hit the pillow, and she really was starting to look better. Stella, as usual, caused a few issues, but it was much easier than it had been in the past.

Lance wandered back into the living room after getting the girls to bed, groaning. He and Keith were thoroughly exhausted, but hopefully they’d be able to get back on a more regular schedule with Alliya getting better.

“Well, the troubles are sleeping,” Lance said.

Keith hummed, tilting his head up. Leaning down, Lance pressed a light kiss to his lips.

“Alliya is getting better right?” Keith asked.

Lance slumped down to sit at the other side of the sofa. “Well her fever’s going down, her cough seems to be getting better, so I’d say yes.”

Keith made his way over, settling to lay on Lance’s chest. “Oh thank god,” he sighed, “I was… I didn’t… I don’t know what more we could do.”

“Hey, it’s okay. We knew she’d be a bit awkward when we adopted her.”

“Yeah… I… I can’t, I’m just worried.”

Lance nodded. “I am too. That’s not getting us anywhere though. She’s getting better, that’s what matters.”

“That’s what matters,” Keith parroted quietly, “I’m just worried.”

“Yup, kids will do that for you,” Lance said brightly.

Keith huffed out a slight laugh, shaking his head.

“And we decided to do it again,” Lance continued, moving his hand down to the swell of Keith’s belly.

Keith hummed, “I know. What were we thinking?”

The pup kicked out against Lance’s hand, making him smile. “I’m sure this one won’t cause us trouble.”

Keith barked out a laugh, before breaking out into silent giggles.

“Hey, it could happen!” Lance said.

That only seemed to make Keith laugh harder. “Oh, honey, I think your hopes are a little too high.”

Lance pressed a kiss to Keith’s cheek, before blowing a raspberry to the crook of his neck. Keith slapped a hand over his mouth so he wouldn’t shriek, but he was shaking massively with laughter.

“I love you,” Lance said quietly.

Keith tilted his head back, chirruping happily.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff! Yes! Give me all the fluff!
> 
> Give me all the family fluff!
> 
> I can't get enough! And I hope you can't either! (I'm assuming you can't because you're here! At the end!)
> 
> So, this is lucky number 13 of this series and I can't believe how long it's been going on for and how many people are reading this! What started out as my own desire to write about some of my favourite A/B/O tropes turned into this...a mixture of exploring A/B/O tropes and using this series as an excuse to write cure, fluffy scenes about Alpha Lance and Omega Keith
> 
> I have no regrets
> 
> Anyway comments and kudos are always appreciated, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
